The Rest of Their Lives
by Neptune-Princess20
Summary: Finally, the gruesome battle with Galaxia is over. The Senshi are now able to continue on with their lives. Read about their joys and tribulations, and how they cope.
1. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters mentioned in this story. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ami Mizuno stared at her French textbook, urging her mind to focus and memorize the fifty extra verbs for homework. Yet it continued to disobey her, fluttering around her head aimlessly, unable to settle down.  
  
"That's IT. I need a break, big time." She muttered darkly and got up from her desk. She didn't even bother placing the papers neatly in her French Folder, which was proof enough she was in major distress. Her test was in exactly a week, and she was only five chapters ahead!  
  
Amy walked into the spotless, white kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of crystal water out of the large fridge. Her mother was a docor, and always insisted that Amy should take good care of herself and not pollute her body with junk and fizzy drinks. That was the main reason Usagi hardly ever visited the Mizuno homestead. There was never any food to satisfy her outrageous cravings.  
  
As her thoughts turned to Usagi, Ami stifled a laugh. Here she was, worrying about a test that was a week away, while Usagi was most likely reading her mindless comics or chattering away with Minako on the phone, discussing a cute guy or a new dress. The girl never worried about grades, claiming that she didn't need them anyway, seeing as she would become the Queen of Earth regardless of her marks.  
  
Suddenly Ami decided to be impulsive. She snatched her keys from the hook behind the door, and jogged out of her apartment. Usagi was just what she needed right now. Her mind was in a total frenzy over exams and the extreme workload (that Ami created for herself anyhow) and she needed to relax, at least for a little while.  
  
While she jogged, Ami admired her wonderful neighbourhood. Because of her mother's profession, Ami had never been deprived of anything materialistic. They lived in a glamorous apartment, filled with velvet carpets and restaurants on the first floor. Really, her apartment block was more like a five- star hotel rather than a living domain. Yet she had never been deprived of love either. Ami lead a happy, comfortable life with her mother, and constantly received letters from her father, who was a travelling artist. Many of the artworks in her home were in fact painted by him. Ami somehow felt closer to him while she studied the paintings, feeling the love and warmth inside of them.  
  
As she passed the local swimming pool, she recalled all the times she had raced against Michiru. The older girl was also a fantastic swimmer, second only to Ami herself. They still met occasionally, but the increasing workload on both parties prevented them from socializing as often as before.  
  
Finally she arrived at the Tsukino residence. It was a nice, neat double story house, very comfortable and airy. Usagi's neighbourhood was not as exclusive as Ami's, yet it was still pretty and neat in its own right.  
  
She knocked on the door, timidly at first, then louder. A harassed looking Ikuko Tsukino opened the door, her eyes roaming the area from left to right.  
  
"Oh, Ami! What a pleasant surprise. I am very glad that you've dropped by. Usagi is being simply impossible at the moment. I have been telling her to get off the phone for the last hour, but she just keeps on ignoring me. Maybe you can knock some sense into her." Ikuko muttered darkly, then stepped back to let Ami in.  
  
Ami took off her shoes and walked up to Usagi's room. Even in the corridor Usagi's voice could be heard plainly.  
  
"Oh Mina-chan, you DIDN'T! That was sooooo mean. So what if he's a little bit on the nerdy side? It doesn't mean he's horrible." Usagi squealed over the telephone. Ami crept up behind her, not wanting to disturb the heated conversation.  
  
Suddenly Usagi spotted the shy girl standing in the doorway, and jumped up to hug her, dropping the phone.  
  
"Ami-chan! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed happily, glad to have her friend drop by. Usagi always enjoyed Ami's company, and Ami hers, despite the vast gap in their intelligence.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd drop by and see how you're going. I also need to relax a little bit. My mind is in utter turmoil." Ami sighed, and sat down on Usagi's bed. Usagi, not fully understanding the last few words, only nodded cheerfully, and lunged once more for the telephone.  
  
"Listen, Mina-chan, Ami-chan has just dropped in, so I have to go. I'll call you back later, OK? Bye." Usagi hung up the phone, and chucked it carelessly on her bed, barely missing Ami's head.  
  
"So, do you want to go and get some ice- cream? I'm famished." Usagi patted her flat stomach fondly, her eyes sparkling at the thought of junk food. Ami laughed, happy she had decided to visit her bubbly friend. She felt better already.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, look how pretty that dress is! I would buy it, except.." Usagi stared sadly at her empty purse, regretting spending all of her weekly allowance at the arcade. But Mina-chan had kept beating her at the Sailor V game, and Usagi simply couldn't let her win. Oh well, she could always wait until next week.  
Ami smiled sympathetically at her friend, sorry she didn't have any money herself to lend. She had run out of the house so fast, she hadn't had time to think about bringing much change.  
  
All of a sudden Usagi squealed with delight.  
  
"There he is! There's my saviour!" She cried, and ran towards a handsome man with glossy black hair.  
  
She grabbed his arm, and hugged it tightly. She turned up her head, and looked into his eyes imploringly.  
  
"Mamo-chan, have I ever told you how much I love you?" She said softly, batting her eyelashes. The young man laughed, and drew her towards him. Usagi burrowed her face into his warm chest, loving the comfortable feeling that always welled up inside of her when she was close to him.  
  
"Usako, what do you want now?" He asked, his voice filled with affection.  
  
Usagi's face was a picture of innocence.  
  
"What makes you think I want something, Mamo-chan? I only told you I love you." She asked, pretending to be hurt. Her soft, red lips scrunched up into an adorable pout, her eyes misted over. The man laughed again, and pulled out his wallet. He was used to this behaviour. Usagi was always loving towards him, but she became especially affectionate when she wanted something.  
  
He handed her a fifty dollar bill, hoping it would be enough.  
  
Usagi stared at it, acting as if she didn't know what to do with it, then took it gingerly from his hand. A Cheshire grin spread across her pretty face.  
  
"Mamo-chan, you spoil me, you know?" She kissed him on the cheek, then dragged him towards the store she had been in previously. Ami was still standing in front of it, not wishing to disturb the happy couple. From a distance, she looked carefree and content, but a close observer would have noticed something poignant in her dark blue eyes.  
  
Usagi grabbed her arm on the way into the store, also dragging her along. The man shrugged at Ami helplessly, grinning all the while.  
  
As Usagi bounced off to try on the dress, he spoke up.  
  
"Ami, how are your studies going? Do you still plan to go to Germany in the fall?" He asked, his intelligent eyes sparkling with interest.  
  
"Yes, that's what I plan to do. What about you, Mamoru? Are you going to re- apply to Harvard University?" Ami asked in return, curious of his answer. Their last battle with Galaxia had prevented Mamoru from attending the afore said University, as he had been killed even before he had started.  
  
His eyes darkened at the painful memory, but he quickly shook his head to clear away any disturbing images  
  
"I think I will, but I really don't want to leave Usako. Especially after what happened last time. I don't want her to worry ever again." Mamoru glanced at his girlfriend, his eyes illuminating the strongest love possible. Ami sighed. She wished someone would someday look at HER that way.  
  
"Tada! Mamo-chan, Ami-chan, what do you think?" Usagi twirled around on the spot, giving them both a good look at the dress. It was a sexy pink halter dress, very slinky. Usagi normally went for the cutesy types of clothes, so both the parties were surprised at her choice. Yet it was undeniable that she looked good. Fantastic, in fact. Her slim figure was outlined perfectly, and the colour suited her peaches and cream complexion wonderfully. She was truly a sight to behold.  
  
"You look beautiful, Usako. Great choice." Mamoru said sincerely, admiration and love shining in his eyes. Usagi beamed, then turned to Ami to hear her comment.  
  
"You look attractive in anything, yet this dress highlights all your superlative points. You should be proud of being so pretty." Ami smiled at her friend. She knew she could praise Usagi wholly, as the girl was too pure to become stuck up.  
  
"Thank you, Ami-chan." Usagi smiled sweetly, and then bounced back into the changing rooms to change.  
  
"Ami-chan, I would like to hear your adivice on a certain matter. Do you think it would be wise if I proposed to Usagi now?" Mamoru asked, his gaze intense.  
  
Ami blushed, surprised he would ask her opinion on such an intimate matter.  
  
"I think that Usagi, although immature and responsible most of the time, IS ready for marriage. There has never been anyone more devoted or loving than she has been, and forever will be, to you. Although I WOULD like to see you get past her father." Ami giggled, thinking of Usagi's overprotective dad.  
  
Mamoru laughed, and the tension eased. Before he had a chance to say anything else, Usagi jumped over to them, the shopping bag with her purchase clutched tightly in her small hands.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get that ice- cream!" She cried, circling both their waists, and pulling them towards the ice- cream stall across the street. 


	2. A Golden Opportunity

Makoto Kino hummed as she baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies, her mouth watering at the delectable smell. In fact, the aroma wafting from the oven was so strong and delicious, that Makoto soon heard shouts coming in through her open window.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss. Kino? I hope you don't think us too impolite, but may we have some of what you're baking?" Shiori, a cute kid that always hung around her apartment in case she had food to give away, shouted politely.  
  
Makoto laughed, and shouted back.  
  
"Of course you can! After all, what would be the fun in cooking if I couldn't share it with others?" She opened the oven to reveal eight perfectly round, perfectly crisp golden cookies.  
  
While the boy ran up to collect the, Makoto wrapped the hot cookies in a pink cloth and tied it with a red ribbon. The effect was simple yet stylish.  
  
"Here you go." She gave the package to him kindly. Shiori's eyes widened in appreciation. He thanked her, and then ran back down again quickly to share the treasure with his friends.  
  
Suddenly the phone started ringing. Makoto picked it up reluctantly, not in the mood to talk. She still wanted to bake that chocolate mud cake and the elaborate roast pot dinner.  
  
"Hello?" she answered politely.  
  
"Mako- chan! How are you? I'm sooooo bored. Usagi- chan just ditched me for Ami- chan, and I need someone to talk to urgently." Moaned a very distressed Minako.  
  
Makoto groaned inwardly. Now she would have to listen to endless gossip about the latest singers and idols, and about how much Minako- chan wanted to join them.  
  
"Why didn't you call Rei- chan? I'm sure she would have been more than happy to advise you about anything. She's a very logical and intelligent girl, far more than I am." Makoto asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh, Mako- chan, I DID call her, but she said she was busy with her fire stuff. And you know how she gets while she's in one of those trances. So I called you as a last resort." Minako bubbled happily, her boredom completely forgotten.  
  
Makoto frowned at the subtle insult, then reminded herself that this was Minako- chan. The ditzy blond never insulted anyone on purpose. She thought the world was all sunshine and daisies, and that everyone loved everyone etc. Well, come to think of it, Minako WAS the Senshi of Love, but still.  
  
Makoto was interrupted out of her reverie by loud squealing.  
  
"Mako- chan, are you even LISTENING to me? Hello? Oh, doesn't matter. Anyway, do you want to go rollerblading with me? I saw this TOTALLY hot guy there. I bet ya if you saw him he would remind you of some old boyfriend or other. Please come with me!" She beseeched the quiet Makoto.  
  
Makoto sighed. There was no way out of this one. Minako- chan would never leave her alone unless she agreed.  
  
"Yes, I'll come. I'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"YES!" Minako shrieked, and hung up the receiver. Makoto shook her head, laughing. Once again Minako- chan had dragged her into something extravagant that Makoto hadn't even though of.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, excuse me, I couldn't help but comment on you superb skating. Are you a professional?" an elderly man asked Makoto admiringly. The brunette blushed, and shook her head shyly.  
  
"Sure she is! I mean, look at her style! Who else is this good?" Minako hit poor Makoto on the back, sending her sprawling on the hard ground. She grinned at the man, blissfully unaware of the pain she had just caused her friend.  
  
Makoto got up painfully, clutching her stomach.  
  
"You know, you could be a LITTLE gentler, Minako- chan." She muttered darkly. Minako merely smiled at her, and continued to list all of Makoto's good points to the stranger.  
  
After a few minutes, the man excused himself politely and left the two girls alone.  
  
"Minako- chan, please don't say all these things about me. I don't have any real talents, I'm only good at a few things. You always make me sound like some sort of genius." Makoto told the blonde.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly! Of course you're a genius. I mean, who else can cook and skate that well at sixteen?" She waved the reprimand away with her delicate hand. Makoto was about to continue, when Minako shrieked.  
  
"Oh, WOW! Look at that hottie! We are so going to say hi." She dragged Makoto towards the poor, unsuspecting stranger across the arena.  
  
As they neared the gorgeous guy, Minako got an even better look at him. He had thick, dark brown hair, adorably rumpled, and a classically handsome face. The expensive sunglasses he wore only added to his mysterious allure.  
  
"Hi Jerry! I haven't seen you for SOOOOO long. Anyway, how are you- oh, I'm so sorry! I though you were someone I knew!" Minako covered her face in mock embarrassment, while Makoto covered it from REAL mortification. Where did Minako- chan find courage to say such absurd things?  
  
"That's alright. Many girls 'mistake' me for their lost friends." The guy responded cockily, cleverly letting them know he knew exactly what they were up to.  
  
Minako simply grinned.  
  
"Oh, they do? I wonder why?" she answered conversationally, leaning back against the wall, staring at him from under her long eyelashes. Makoto, sensing a major flirt session coming on, quickly excused herself.  
  
"Minako- chan, I'm really thirsty. Do you want a drink as well? I'm sure you do. I'll be back in a second."  
  
Minako shrugged, not even glancing at Makoto. She was too engrossed at checking the guy out. Makoto sighed. Whatever. She would just get Minako anything she got for herself.  
  
After Makoto left, the young man spoke again.  
  
"So, your name is Minako, huh? It's gorgeous. Is there a last name to it?" He asked slyly, his dark peering at her over his sunglasses.  
  
Minako shivered with delight. He was actually responding to her flirtatious behaviour! Although Minako was a beautiful girl, she didn't get many admires. But, as the Senshi of Love, she was always looking out for that one, little four letter word.  
  
"Aino. Minako Aino. What about you?" She asked boldly.  
  
"That's irrelevant. I was just wondering, do you model?" He asked, swiftly changing the subject to Minako again. Of course, she didn't mind in the least. If the guy was so infatuated with her beauty, let him be.  
  
"No. Why?" Came the intelligent response.  
  
Suddenly he reached into his pocket, and whipped out a professional looking card. It was made from expensive, cream quality paper, gold words and numbers engraved into it delicately.  
  
"I am an agent from the Tokyo Modelling Enterprise, and I think that you have real potential as a model. I was watching you before, and I honestly think you have what it takes." He smiled at her shocked expression, handing her the business card.  
  
"Now, I am afraid I must leave. But please think about my offer. We are open any time. If you decide to take me up on my proposition, just come to the Tokyo Modelling Enterprise building and ask for James Williams. From then we'll figure out your portfolio, etc. OK?" He flashed her a sexy grin, and prepared to leave.  
  
Minako nodded dumbly and waved. As she watched him walk out of sight, she couldn't believe her luck. She had come on to a hot, young modelling agent who basically promised her a successful career in the business. Oh, wait until everyone heard this news!  
  
"Minako- chan, Minako- chan?" She was suddenly aware of a hand moving up and down in front of her face. As her eyes slowly began to focus, she spotted a very impatient and worried Makoto.  
  
"Finally. I thought you had a concussion or something, you were out for so long. So, where's that hot guy?" Makoto looked around, trying to get a look at him.  
  
"He- he left. But guess what?! It turns out that he is actually an agent from the Tokyo Modelling Agency, and he thinks that I have a real chance of making it as a model! How cool is that?" Minako screamed, her excitement getting the better of her shock.  
  
Makoto blinked. All this had happened on their little trip to the rollerblading centre?  
  
"Are you serious? Wow, Minako, I'm so proud of you! I always knew you were destined to do great things. Oh, wow, wait until all the girls hear about this! Rei- chan's going to die of jealousy." Makoto snickered, then got a hold of herself. After all, she didn't want to see Rei unhappy.  
  
"Come on, we got to call them all up now." Minako dragged her friend out of the roller skating building, and into the waiting tram across the road.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you serious, Minako- chan? You're really going to be a model?" Usagi shrieked, and jumped up to hug Minako. Minako responded enthusiastically, and the two girls started jumping around the small room.  
  
"Hey, will you calm down? I don't want the temple left in total disarray!" Rei Hino shouted.  
Minako and Usagi calmed down, looking sheepish.  
  
"That's better. And let me say, congratulations Minako- chan. You're a beautiful girl." Rei added sincerely, giving Minako a big smile.  
  
Minako returned it, glad that Rei wasn't upset. After all, it had always been Rei's dream to be discovered as a singer, and Minako's dream had become a reality much sooner.  
  
"Yes, I also congratulate you. You deserve it. But remember to study as well. It is very important to maintain your schoolwork. After all, you never know when it may come in handy." Ami told the overexcited blond. This was typical advice from the quiet, studious genius.  
  
"Are you going to go for it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well, of course, Usagi- chan. Wouldn't you?" Minako answered impatiently.  
  
"Yes. But do u know what I think? It's shopping time! You need to buy some cool new clothes to wear to the audition or whatever it's called. We can go right now!" Usagi shouted excitedly, her blond meatballs bouncing up and down. Minako was about to agree, when she was interrupted.  
  
"Girls, I realize that you are immensely stimulated, but we have yet to finish our homework. Now, please open up your mathematics notebooks and start working on tomorrow's problems." She sat down, shooting each girl a repranding look.  
  
"Ami- chan! How can you think of studying at a time like this?" Usagi and Minako groaned simultaneously, sitting down reluctantly.  
  
"We will have a full discussion on this matter as soon as you have completed your work." Lately, Ami had taken on the role of making sure Usagi and Minako passed. They have already been issued a warning that if they did not pull up they're grades within four months, they would have to stay back a year. The ironic thing was, Ami worried about this much more than Usagi and Minako did themselves.  
  
The two blondes groaned once again, and set of to work, knowing that if they decided to contradict gentle Amy at a time like this, she would be gentle no more. 


	3. A Proposal

Usagi Tsukino hummed happily to herself, looking over her dresses. The blue one was too plain..the green one too elaborate..but, oh, the pink halter dress was perfect! Not too fancy or too casual, it showed just the right amount of skin and looked tre? chick.  
  
The petite blonde betook herself into her bathroom, and changed into her chosen attire. She brushed her long hair until it resembled spun gold, and dabbed a little perfume behind her ears. Just enough to turn Mamo- chan on, she giggled naughtily.  
  
Suddenly she heard the bell ring downstairs.  
  
"Mum, can you get that?" She yelled, running for her shoes. While she was hurrying, Usagi didn't notice the stray cable lying across her carpet, and tripped face first into her bed.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwww!" She wailed. Her face felt like it had been squashed. She got up unsteadily, and reluctantly turned towards her mirror to inspect the damage. Fortunately, the makeup she had applied earlier was still intact, and her hair looked as perfect as ever, the two adorable meatballs shining like twin moons.  
  
Her mother poked her head into Usagi's room.  
  
"What's taking you so long? Oh, look, you haven't even put on your shoes! Here, let me help." Ikuko Tsukino approached her daughter, sat her down on the bed, and laced up her pretty pink sandals.  
  
"Usagi darling, are you sure you can walk in these shoes?" She asked worriedly, hoping Usagi wouldn't trip and hurt herself.  
  
Usagi shook her head firmly.  
  
"Mum, I have grown a lot over these past few years. I am now a woman, so of course I can manage a short walk in these shoes." She nodded her head for further emphasis.  
  
Ikuko sighed, and wisely said nothing more. She got up and kissed her daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Well, sweetie, just watch out tonight. I don't want Mamoru pressuring you into anything, OK?" She advised her daughter. Usagi blushed, but nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. Mamo- chan is VERY responsible." Ikuko didn't know which way to take that, but she decided to trust Usagi on the matter. Usagi, although still clumsy and slightly irresponsible, was growing up quickly, and turning into a mature young woman.  
  
Usagi sprang up and ran down the stairs, all dignity forgotten in her haste to see Mamoru.  
"Mamo- chan!" She shrieked, throwing her arms around his waist.  
  
Mamoru laughed, and lightly tousled her hair. Usagi, disappointed about not receiving a kiss, pouted.  
  
"Usako, later. Not in front of your father." He whispered in her ear, eyeing her father nervously. Although Usagi's father had learned to accept Mamoru over the years, he was still uneasy about the fact that his precious little daughter was dating a man six years her senior.  
  
"OK then, let's go. Bye Daddy! Bye Mum!" She yelled, dragging Mamoru outside, all the while ignoring her father's threats about what he would do to poor Mamoru if he laid a hand on his princess.  
  
The couple walked to his car quietly, enjoying the fresh, warm air.  
  
"Where are we going, Mamo- chan?" Usagi asked innocently, staring at him through her beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"It's a surprise." He smiled down at her, then bent his head to give her a light kiss on the lips.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm." Usagi murmured, her arms snaking around his neck to pull him closer.  
  
"Usako, your dad's watching through the window." He commented a while later. The windows of his red sports car had gotten a little steamy, but he could still recognise the formidable silhouette of a tall man with glasses.  
  
Mamoru pulled away from his angel, and turned on the car. For a couple of minutes they drove in complete silence, enjoying the comfortable peace.  
  
Mamoru then turned into the driveway of an expensive Italian restaurant.  
  
"I LOVE pasta! Oh, Mamo- chan, you're the greatest!" Usagi squealed delightedly.  
  
He laughed again. He still couldn't believe how good Usagi made him feel. She was so innocent, so good, so beautiful, everything he could possibly want in a woman.  
  
They were seated at an elegant little table for two, facing the window. The view was breathtaking. The city lights shimmered like millions of stars, illuminating the many sky scrapers and towers.  
  
"Wow, it's so beautiful." Usagi sighed, her face flushed from excitement.  
  
Then, to further her delight, Mamoru uttered the four sacred words.  
  
"Order anything you want."  
  
Usagi squealed, diving for the menu. Mamoru signalled a maitré de.  
  
As she rattled of order after order, Mamoru sighed contently. He could get used to living like this. Seeing Usagi all the time, taking her out to dates, making her happy, LIVING with her. Forever.  
  
He was startled out of his reverie by a loud clearing of the throat.  
  
"Excuse me , Sir, would you also like to order?" The maitré de asked snootily. He poised his pencil over the small notepad in his hand, ready to write.  
  
Mamoru gave him the order, and the maitré de walked away, promising to be back with their food in no time.  
  
"So, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked Usagi.  
  
She nodded fervently.  
  
"Oh, yes. You're so good to me, Mamo- chan. I don't deserve you." She said sincerely, staring deep into his eyes.  
  
"Non- sense. You make me feel so wonderful, it's a pleasure to buy you everything." He responded huskily.  
  
Suddenly they were interrupted by the clanking of the dishes and cutlery.  
  
"Enjoy your meal, and if there is any inconvenience, do not hesitate to tell us." The maitré de said haughtily, and strolled over to the next customer.  
  
For the next ten minutes, a silence befell the happy couple. As Usagi munched blissfully, totally unaware that the best part of the evening was yet to come, Mamoru pondered his decision. Should he or shouldn't he? Was it too soon? She was, after all, still a child. But they were destined to be together, even Ami had said as much. With a firm nod, he came to a conclusion.  
  
"Usako, there's something important that I need to ask you." He said quietly, taking her hand in his.  
  
Usagi stopped eating instantly, her eyes widening hopefully.  
  
Mamoru stood up, walked over, and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He opened a small, velvet blue box, to reveal a beautiful, diamond ring.  
  
Usagi jumped up, pulling him up with her.  
  
"Of course I will Mamo- chan!" She hugged him tightly, her tears spilling on his shirt.  
  
Mamoru slipped the ring on her finger gently, then cupped her face with his hands, kissing her softly.  
  
"Usako, you have made me the happiest man on Earth." 


	4. A Proposal, part 2

A tall, immaculately dressed couple entered the small Italian restaurant. The handsome man wore an expensive tailored suit, and the beautiful woman on his arm was gowned in a spectacular silk aquamarine dress, which complemented her eyes perfectly.  
  
She sat down delicately, placing her hands on her lap. The man sat across from her, and crossing his slim, long legs, examined the restaurant.  
  
A young waitress scuttled past, breathing in deeply. Wow, what a gorgeous guy, she giggled. Suddenly he her caught her eye, and winked seductively. She blushed profoundly, regretting that she couldn't serve the elegant couple.  
  
"Haruka, stop it. You're already flirting." The lovely woman shot Haruka a reprimanding look.  
  
"Hey Michiru, calm down. I'm just having some fun." Her companion protested.  
  
Michiru rolled her eyes, exasperated.  
  
"That's what you always say, Haruka. But I don't appreciate you flirting with the first pretty girl you see. Also, you always give them a false impression. I'm sure they would not look at you quite so adoringly if they knew your true sex." She answered haughtily, sitting back in her seat.  
  
Haruka, seeing that Michiru was slightly angry, stopped being cocky.  
  
"Sorry Michi, just a bad habit." She winked at the aqua haired beauty. Michiru covered her mouth with her hand, laughing softly.  
  
"You're such a charmer."  
  
Their little conversation was cut short when a tall woman approached their table. She was very pretty, could even be referred to as beautiful. Her long, glossy red hair shone under the candlelight, and her green eyes sparkled mischeviously.  
  
"Welcome to our restaurant. May I be of service to you this evening?" She asked lightly, shooting secretive smiles at Haruka. Haruka was about to respond with one of equal brightness, when she caught Michiru's eye.  
  
She cleared her throat, and ordered.  
  
"I would like some spaghetti bolognaise with parmesan cheese sprinkled on top, and a glass of red wine." She answered politely.  
  
"I would request the same, thank you, but without the red wine. I'll have some water instead." Michiru smiled brilliantly, and the waitress nodded, disappearing into the kitchen to collect their order.  
Suddenly Michiru felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, but aren't you Michiru Kaiou?" A distinguished, middle aged man asked her pleasantly.  
  
"Why, yes I am, Sir. And who may I ask is enquiring?" She answered courteously, her exquisite manners charming and sophisticated.  
  
"Mr. Alabaster. You may not recognize me, but I sure remember you. You are that young beauty who played at the National Concert last Friday, am I correct? I have never heard such outstanding music in all my life, and I have lived many a year." He added warmly.  
  
Michiru blushed delicately, and graciously received the complement.  
  
"Thank you very much, Sir. It is an honour to hear you speak so highly of me. But I cannot solely take credit for such high praise. My partner, Haruka Tenou, was the pianist who accompanied me." Michiru glanced across the table at her now embarrassed partner.  
  
"Oh, of course! I am very sorry for being so rude. You must forgive me. You played simply marvellously, young man. It is just that while you were sitting behind that grand piano, I couldn't see your face, therefore, I couldn't recognise you." The man smiled sheepishly, extending an apologetic hand toward Haruka.  
  
"It's fine, Sir. No need to apologize. Thank you very much." Haruka shook his hand. Mr. Alabaster nodded appreciatively, thanked them for their time, and turned back to his meal.  
  
"What a lovely man." Michiru commented.  
  
Haruka nodded, glancing at her watch. It was now close to ten minutes since they had ordered their food, and Haruka was getting hungry. She had had a long day at the track today, racing without end for about four hours. She needed to perfect her skills by next Saturday, when the Tokyo Racing Tournament would be held.  
  
Suddenly she was interrupted out of her thoughts by a loud squeal.  
  
"Of course I will Mamo- chan!"  
  
Haruka and Michiru turned around, just in time to see a tall, black haired man kiss a diminutive blonde with adorable meatballs.  
  
"Usagi." They breathed, wondering what was going on. Haruka stood up, and walked over to the happy couple. She tapped Usagi gently on the shoulder.  
  
"What's up, Usagi?" She asked curiously.  
  
Usagi turned around, and upon seeing Haruka, jumped into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Haruka- san, the most wonderful thing had just happened. Mamo- chan and I are getting married!" She jumped up and down, unable to contain her joy.  
  
Haruka grinned, and hugged Usagi back.  
  
"That's great, Moon face. Congratulations, Mamoru." She nodded at him respectfully, and shook his hand.  
  
"What's all this fuss about?" Michiru asked, joining the group.  
  
"Michiru- san! How great to see you! Mamo- chan just proposed to me!" Usagi squealed, lunging at the calm and elegant Michiru, hugging her tightly.  
  
Michiru laughed delightedly, and patted Usagi's back.  
  
"That's wonderful, Usagi. Great choice, Mamoru." She congratulated the two lovers sincerely.  
  
"You know, you two are the first to know about this. But don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise." Usagi bubbled excitedly, putting a finger to her lips in order to demonstrate how they should behave.  
  
"Don't worry; your secret is safe with us." Haruka laughed.  
  
Mamoru looked at the two women, and said apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to leave now. I've planned other surprises for Usako tonight." He blushed lightly, taking Usagi's hand.  
  
Haruka winked, but thought twice about wolf whistling after receiving a 'don't you dare' glare from Michiru.  
  
Instead she opted for a simple good bye, and a wave.  
  
"Have fun." Michiru told them, and then, taking Haruka's arm, walked back to their table.  
  
They had been gone a while, so they hadn't noticed their steaming bowls of spaghetti placed tastefully on the expensive tablecloth.  
  
Haruka dug in immediately, while Michiru took her time, gracefully winding the spaghetti on the fork provided. After a while, Haruka finally spoke up.  
"You know, I'm really glad they're finally getting married. Although Usagi is a bit rash and irresponsible, she'll make a great wife."  
  
Michiru nodded her agreement.  
  
They discussed Mamoru and Usagi a while longer, then moved onto the sole subject of marriage.  
  
"Do you think we could do it one day?" Michiru asked intently, staring into Haruka's deep, dark blue eyes.  
  
Haruka blushed.  
  
"I don't know, Michiru. We'd really have to think about all the possibilities. At the moment, I'm pretty content with how we are now. Aren't you?" She asked intensely.  
  
"Of course I am, Haruka. I was just wondering about the future."  
  
"Well, enough about that. I'm getting bored with this place. Let's go home." Haruka stood up abruptly, slapping a couple of hundred dollar bills onto the table.  
  
She took Michiru's arm, and they exited the restaurant stylishly, turning many heads in their direction.  
  
Once outside, Haruka placed a finger under Michiru's chin, and lifted her face up.  
  
"Actually, now that I think about, tying the knot with you wouldn't be all that bad.." She kissed Michiru softly on the lips.  
  
They parted, walked over to their expensive car, all the while Haruka whispering promises that made the stately Michiru giggle like a school girl once more.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Mamoru parked the car in front of Usagi's house way past her curfew. They sat quietly, glancing at each other occasionally, shooting each other little tender smiles.  
  
"Did you enjoy tonight, Usako?" Mamoru asked after a while, his voice hoarse with raw emotion.  
  
She lifted her face towards his, her eyes sparkling with love.  
  
"It was beautiful." She answered softly. He bent his head, gave her a sweet kiss, then stepped out of the car.  
  
He opened her door, and offered her a hand.  
  
Usagi took it gracefully, careful not to fall down and ruin this magical moment.  
  
They walked over to her door, the warm night engulfing them in a dark, protective blanket, sealing their love forever as one.  
  
Suddenly, the harsh porch light turned on, startling them.  
  
Mamoru laughed softly as Usagi jumped, then took her into his arms again.  
  
"I love you, Usako." 


	5. Strange Motives

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I just want to thank the people who have reviewed this and encouraged me to go on. Anyway, please keep the comments coming, and don't be afraid to tell me if I've done something wrong. I'm not that great a writer, and I do need some help. Thanx! :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you SERIOUS, Usagi- chan?!" Minako screeched at the top of her lungs. Ami, Makoto and Rei all covered their ears, afraid that their ear drums would bust.  
  
"You're getting MARRIED?!" Minako continued, oblivious to the pain she was causing everyone beside Usagi herself, who was currently so high up on cloud nine, an earthquake wouldn't have rattled her.  
  
"Yup! I can't wait!" She squealed, her voice reverberating throughout the temple.  
  
Suddenly Ami asked a very sensible question that had been on everyone's mind.  
  
"So your father has consented to the marriage, Usagi- chan? I would have thought that with all the fuss he had always made when you went out with Mamoru- san, he would have opposed to this completely."  
  
Usagi stopped in her tracks. Of course! Why hadn't she though about her parents' reactions, especially her father's? If he hated Mamoru now, imagine how much this news would intensify his ominous feelings towards her fiancé.  
  
"Usagi- chan, DON'T tell us you haven't even TOLD them." Rei asked quietly.  
  
"Well- uh- you see- with all this commotion, I haven't had time- hahaha.." Usagi mumbled, laughing weakly. Four pairs of eyes stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
Suddenly Minako jumped up, a plan already forming in her overenthusiastic and over adventurous mind.  
  
"You can elope, you know. That would be sooooooo romantic." She sighed, imaging Usagi clad in a wonderful, silky white gown, sitting on Mamoru's knees as they rode on a magnificent stallion right into the sunset.  
  
The four girls sweat dropped.  
  
"Um, Minako- chan, I think it's time you laid off the TV." Makoto said soothingly, patting Minako's arm.  
  
"Whaaaaaaat. I think my idea is perfect." She whined, tossing her golden tresses haughtily.  
  
"Think about it, Minako- chan. They would have no home, no where to go, and if they eloped, they could never again return to Tokyo. I imagine Usagi's father would haunt Mamoru- san's place day and night. And also, we wouldn't see Usagi very often." Ami stated logically, trying to convince silly Minako of the consequences if Usagi and Mamoru ran away.  
  
Suddenly Usagi interrupted their heated discussion loudly.  
"You know, maybe you could actually involve me? I mean, this is MY WEDDING we're talking about here." She complained, pouting.  
  
"Oh, stop being such a baby. We're trying to help you." Rei waved a hand dismissively, and turned back to Minako.  
  
"So, any other bright ideas, Einstein?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Minako went deep into thought, actually pondering Rei's question. Rei rolled her eyes, and turned to Ami and Makoto.  
  
"Can you two think of something?" She asked passionately, determined to think of a solution. She would see Usagi and Mamoru married within a year, if it was the last thing she did.  
  
"Rei, stress less. Usagi has plenty of time to settle down." Makoto said calmly, trying to relax Rei.  
  
At that statement, Rei stood up angrily.  
  
"Yeah right! Did you forget that in a while we will encounter a little problem, say, an ECOLOGICAL DISASTER? I, for one, would like to see our Prince and Princess settled down and ready to become King and Queen when it happens!" She yelled, her face red and her voice breathless.  
  
The rest of the group stared at her wordlessly, not knowing what to say.  
  
Suddenly Usagi lunged at Rei, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Oh, Rei- chan, you DO care about me!" She bubbled, her good mood returned.  
  
"Of course I do, Usagi- chan! I always have. Now get the hell off of me, I can't breathe." Rei shoved the little blonde gently.  
  
"Girls, I know this is extremely fascinating, but I really believe we should get back to our work. Usagi- chan, I noticed that you received a B+ for your last mathematics exam, and I am very proud of you. Now, challenge yourself even further, and aim for an A. You included, Minako- chan. I can see that you are both improving. When we do at least an hour of studying, we'll get back to the topic at hand. Now, let's go." Ami proclaimed firmly, trying to get the room back into its previous order. She would have dearly loved to talk about the wedding, but seeing that everyone's emotions were currently running high, she decided the group needed a diversion. Also, with such a promising reward in the end, Usagi and Minako would no- doubt study their hardest.  
  
"Oh Ami- chan, you're so mean!" Minako and Usagi groaned in unison. They picked up their notebooks and pencils dejectedly, and set of to work on their extremely complicated mathematical problems.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Minako walked up to the huge glass building, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.  
  
As soon as she entered, a blast of cold air hit her, providing a welcomed change from the boiling heat outside.  
  
The lobby was sparsely furnished, a black couch and a small coffee table on the right, a large black and white marble desk on the left. The whole room was decorated tastefully in those two colours, making it appear elegant and very expensive.  
  
Minako walked over to the desk hesitantly, afraid she would not be let through. After all, she was only a nobody with high aspirations.  
  
Fortunately, she was pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?" A young woman, probably early twenties, asked hospitably. She was tall and slim, clad in a cream blazer and a matching knee length skirt. Her appearance screamed elegance and taste.  
  
"Yes. Um, my name in Minako Aino, and I am here to see Mr. James Williams about a modelling position." She took out the cream business card, and handed it over to the receptionist. The other woman looked it over and nodded.  
  
"OK, it all checks out. Hang on a minute; I'll just call Mr. Williams to inform him that you are on your way." She held up one long, slim finger, and dialled.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Williams? A Minako Aino is here to see you. OK, yes, I'll send her on her way." She put the phone away gracefully, and looked at Minako.  
  
"Just go up the stairs and turn right. Knock on the third door. Good luck." She instructed, and after a brief smile, went back to sorting through some paperwork.  
  
Minako, sensing she was being dismissed, turned towards the stairs and slowly climbed up. She was extremely nervous, but no way in hell would she pass up this opportunity. It was so close to her first dream, and no doubt it would help her on her way to being an actress.  
  
She was finally there. Minako knocked on the door timidly, instantly berating herself. What kind of impression would she give if she was so quiet? Models were cool and confident, always in control.  
  
She knocked once more, this time more loudly.  
  
"Yes?" A deep voice enquired, sending shivers down Minako's spine. Man, he was hot.  
  
"I- I'm here, Mr. Williams." She stuttered, then mentally kicked herself. Confidence, confidence, confidence, she chanted.  
  
"Oh, do come in, Miss. Aino."  
  
She opened the door, and walked into the spacious office. It was also decorated in black and white, but Mr. Williams had taken the liberty of adding a few personal touches here and there. A photograph of his golden retriever, a small knick- knack here and there. Elegant, yet cosy.  
  
He stood up behind hid desk, offering her a hand.  
  
She took it carefully.  
  
"How lovely to see you again, Miss. Aino. And my, don't you look stunning." He whistled softly, slowly scanning her body.  
  
Earlier in the week, Minako had taken Usagi up on her offer of shopping, and the two girls went wild.  
  
Minako had bought many clothes, shoes and accessories to go with all her outfits.  
  
Today, she had chosen to wear this new dress she had purchased. It was cut simply, yet stylishly, reaching her mid- thigh. A black belt with a silver buckle completed the dress's charm. Needless to say, she looked VERY classy.  
  
Minako suddenly realised that they had been standing there for quite a while. James had somehow ended up next to her, and was now staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Since we will be working VERY close together, wouldn't it be wiser to use our first names, Minako?" He asked mischievously, encircling her waist.  
  
Minako, too shocked to resist, let him kiss her.  
  
Suddenly, realising what was happening, she wriggled out of his embrace.  
  
"Um, is this an actual meeting, or did you just want me here for your own amusement?" She asked angrily, glaring at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Minako. I swear, I want you to be a model. It's just that you're so desirable.." He finished lamely.  
  
Suddenly he got a hold of himself.  
  
"Let's get back to business, shall we?" He asked calmly, sitting back in his chair.  
  
Minako, although still suspicious of his motives, decided to sit down and discuss the modelling business.  
  
"Now, I would like to schedule a time to compose your portfolio. Would tomorrow at about, say, twelve o'clock noon be fine?" He enquired, looking at his calendar.  
  
Minako hesitated, then came to a decision. If he was indeed using her, she would just report him to the police or something. Or Ami. She would figure out a suitable revenge plan. For now, this would have to do.  
  
"Yes, that would be fine." She answered.  
  
"Good. Now, let's discuss..." 


End file.
